


El príncipe y el genio

by lenayuri



Series: If wishes came true (SH gifts) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Djinni & Genies, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Gen or Pre-Slash, Genie!John - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Pre-Slash, Romance, prince!Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El príncipe Sherlock se aburre y no encuentra nada para entretenerse. Esto se repite hasta que, un día, algo nuevo llega a su vida. ¿Una lámpara mágica? Sí, claro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El príncipe y el genio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> Este es un fanfic ~~reciclado~~ que publiqué en ffnet pero... meh~  
>  La última parte es, tal vez, un _poquititito_ OoC, pero era necesario dadas las circunstancias así que ¡no me maten! Ah, y prefiero los tomatazos(?) en forma de review, así que ya saben. ;)  
>  Gracias por leer.

En algún lugar de medio oriente, donde el clima es árido y las planicies arenosas, existe un pequeño reino. Uno que es difícil de encontrar en un mapa. Pero su tamaño no tiene nada que ver con su belleza pues a pesar de contar con extensos mares de arena, cuenta con un oasis que es la sede del palacio real.

Dentro de aquel edificio color marfil, de impecable y sublime arquitectura, habitan dos hermanos –príncipes del lugar– quienes gobiernan con gran sabiduría, paciencia y tolerancia… o, al menos, lo hace el hermano mayor.

—Sherlock, deja de comportarte como un infante y haz tus deberes— reprende el príncipe, entrando a la habitación de su hermano pequeño quien se encuentra en alguna posición extraña en su diván.

—Aburrido— responde sin verlo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Madre nos dejó la responsabilidad de reinar, Sherlock, no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí sin hacer nada en todo el día, replicando cualquier sarta de malos modos a quienes vienen a pedirte consejo ¡somos sus gobernantes, no se supone que debemos tratarlos mal!

—Pues no deberían ser tan aburridos con sus quejas.

—Sherlock.

—Déjame en paz, Mycroft. Puedes hacerlo perfectamente bien tú solo, así que no me molestes— el menor se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda al mayor. Mycroft está a punto de replicar cuando unos toques en la puerta le sacan de su línea de pensamiento.

—Disculpe, príncipe Mycroft— asoma la cabeza la guardaespaldas personal del mayor, hablando con tranquilidad —las caza fortunas que su hermano ha pedido ya están aquí.

—Diles que esperen-

—Voy en un minuto— interrumpe el príncipe menor, saliendo del diván, saltando la cama en el centro y cruzando la habitación con rapidez.

—No hemos terminado, Sherlock.

—No es que me interese mucho— espeta, saliendo de la habitación, dejando atrás a Anthea que espera las indicaciones del príncipe mayor.

—Gracias, Anthea. Estaré en la habitación principal, no quiero que me moleste nadie— ordena, mientras sale de la habitación de su hermano.

—Entendido— responde, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y desaparece tan rápido que, de no ser porque la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, Mycroft podría jurar que es una hechicera.

A veces se pregunta el por qué es tan paciente con Sherlock; siendo el menor, debería comportarse mejor pero, al contrario, resultó que su  _hermanito_  adora hacerlo enojar. Tal vez, como alguna vez se lo dijo su madre —Sherlock es demasiado inteligente para el mundo, Myc. Tenle paciencia— y eso había sido hace ya diez años. Pensó que con el tiempo cambiaría la actitud del otro, y cambió, pero para peor.

Ahora, no sólo debe disculparse con los habitantes del reino cada vez que se encontraban con Sherlock y éste  _hablaba_ de más. Al príncipe mayor le preocupa mucho que su gente se revele contra ellos por culpa del menor. Lo mejor para aquellos momentos, según el soberano, es tener una extensa conversación con su concejal, un hombre humilde y de su total confianza –y algo más que eso. Si no estuviese prohibido que se casase con su concejal, ya lo hubiese desposado hace años –no es problema el género, de hecho, pero las leyes dictan que, a veces, los concejales dan  _malos_ consejos a los monarcas para su propia conveniencia y éstos no se dan cuenta por estar cegados de amor; por lo tanto, Mycroft ya ha comenzado a buscar otro concejal para remplazarlo a él y poder gobernar juntos. Pero el hombre en cuestión ama su trabajo tanto como lo ama a él. Y Mycroft sólo quiere su felicidad.

Entra a la habitación y se dirige a la biblioteca real, aquella que tanto adora su mano derecha y siempre se encuentra ahí en sus tiempos libres. Y no le decepciona.

—Hola, Greg— saluda el príncipe, recibiendo rápidamente una reverencia —Deja eso— sonríe, acercándose al otro hombre que deja el libro que estaba leyendo sobre una pequeña mesa. Mycroft se acerca al diván donde está sentado, observando al otro con total vehemencia. Ah, él daría lo que sea por Greg.

—Hola, Myc— saluda, dejando las etiquetas detrás de la puerta, haciéndole espacio a su lado, abriendo los brazos para recibir al hombre que tanto ama, pero al que aún no puede cambiar por su trabajo como su mano derecha —Estaba esperándote— la sonrisa del monarca es el comienzo de todo.

.

Sherlock entra como torbellino a la sala de reuniones secundaria, haciendo ondear las largas telas de su ropa, dando zancadas por el suelo frío -descalzo.

Dos mujeres le esperan, tomando té de jazmín y platicando entre ellas. Sus ropas son discretas, colores tenues para camuflarse entre la arena y evitar la insolación. El cabello de ambas trenzado coquetamente, con varias cuentas adornando su cabeza. Cuando Sherlock arriba, ambas le envían una sonrisa conocedora.

—Buen día, príncipe Sherlock— saluda cortésmente una.

—Buen día, príncipe— dice la otra, sonriendo petulante —Alguien está ansioso el día de hoy ¿no lo crees?

—Irene— regaña en voz baja, ganándose una risa juguetona por parte de su compañera.

—Ay, Molly… no me dejas divertirme— responde, fingiendo ponerse seria mientras vuelve su atención hacia el único hombre en la sala —Entonces ¿cómo va su día, príncipe?

—Sin rodeos— la corta.

—Sí, sí… está aburrido, lo sé— toma otro sorbo de su té y deja la taza delicadamente en la mesa —Molly, pásame la bolsa verde— pide.

La otra mujer hace lo que pide y se la pasa por encima de la mesa. Parece pesada, es relativamente grande y a Sherlock, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, le pica la curiosidad. Espera que lo que sea que le hayan traído esta vez, le quite su aburrimiento por el resto del día –hasta que pudiese molestar a su hermano y dos o tres días después, las mujeres volviesen con algo más. Es un ciclo repetitivo y aburrido, pero es lo poco que le mantiene cuerdo –o algo así.

—Bien, veamos—Irene juega con la paciencia del príncipe, tardándose más de lo debido con la bolsa; finge que busca algo en su interior, sonriendo cuando escucha el pie descalzo del menor golpetear repetidamente contra el piso —Oh, no sea tan impaciente.

—Estoy aburrido, date prisa.

—Ya voy… cada vez es lo mismo con usted— coloca la bolsa sobre la mesa y de ella saca algunos artefactos y pergaminos, intentando explicar su proceder, significado, leyenda o lo que sea interesante de éstos.

—El cetro maldito de-

—Aburrido.

—El pergamino perdido de-

—Aburrido.

—El rubí de la estatua-

—Aburrido.

—La mano del mono-

—Aburrido.

—La estrella-

—Aburrido.

—Carajo— murmura con molestia al terminar con los artefactos encontrados esta vez, al menos podrían venderlo en el mercado negro, pero es difícil no poder complacer al príncipe –quien les provee un sustento monetario mensual a cambio de sus servicios donde lo que encuentren y Sherlock desprecie, pueden quedarse con todo más su retribución mensual. Sin embargo, últimamente se ha vuelto muy difícil satisfacerlo.

Molly, quien ha estado callada hasta el momento, se aclara la garganta llamando la atención de su compañera —¿Qué tal si le muestras  _eso_?— recomienda.

—¿Crees que-?— ante el asentir de su cabeza, suspira derrotada… esperaba poder quedarse con él, pero vistas las circunstancias —Bien.

Deja la bolsa de lado y toma la suya, una bolsa de cuero negro. De ella saca un pañuelo rojo de seda que contiene envuelto algo grande y, por la forma, es difícil decir qué es. Pero el príncipe arquea una ceja y habla —¿Una lámpara? ¿De verdad?

Molly sonríe, Irene suspira nuevamente. Realmente el príncipe es un cliente difícil de reembolsar. —No es sólo una lámpara, príncipe.

—Si luce como una, debe serlo— dice cortante.

—Ah, pero las apariencias engañan— responde convencida. Un ejemplo que ella puede dar claramente es el príncipe, quien aparenta ser un hombre diferente, correcto, el perfecto consorte para cualquiera, y ahí está el engaño, porque sólo es un príncipe con un gran intelecto pero cero tolerancia a la idiotez, con una boca muy floja y un nivel del sentido de auto preservación de cero.

—Explícate.

—Esta lámpara fue encontrada en la que, se dice, fue la guarida de Ali Babá, aquella donde él y sus cuarenta ladrones escondieron su tesoro. La leyenda dice que entre el tesoro se encontraba una lámpara de la que salía un genio quien te concede tres deseos, sean lo que fueren. Ésta— dice, alzando un poco más el objeto —es aquella lámpara, su majestad.

—Es una baratija, nada más.

Molly realmente se sorprende de la paciencia de Irene, el príncipe últimamente se ha vuelto más caprichoso en sus visitas. ¿Así será su actitud diaria? No quiere ni imaginar el dolor de cabeza que le da a la servidumbre del lugar. Escucha a la otra mujer suspirar y casi puede seguir su conteo mental para evitar usar sus armas contra el hombre.

—¿Le parece, príncipe, quedarse con ella y comprobar si la leyenda es verdad hasta la siguiente vez que nos veamos?— propone Molly, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de la otra.

A pesar del trasfondo de negocios, aquellas mujeres son, lo que puede ser un equivalente a un amigo para el príncipe. Son las únicas –sin contar con su hermano– que no le cortan la vuelta cuando dice o hace algo "indebido" o "moralmente incorrecto" –como decirles sus verdades incómodas.

Sherlock observa el objeto inanimado y se pregunta qué tan aburrido se encuentra al considerar quedársela. No es que creyese en nada de leyendas, pero su cultura se caracteriza por estar llena de folklore y cosas parecidas. Tal vez pudiese usarla para realizar sus aleaciones y comprobar qué tan resistente es el material al combinarlo con otro.

—Bien.

Cinco minutos después, Anthea despide a las mujeres y Sherlock se encuentra en su habitación.

Yace recostado en su cama, con las piernas apoyadas contra la pared, las almohadas desperdigadas por el piso y la  _famosa_  lámpara botada por ahí. Realmente no le interesa en aquel momento, por lo que entra en lo que él llama  _Palacio Mental_  –de las últimas cosas que su madre le enseñó antes de fallecer.

Sherlock se desconecta de todo, olvida el tiempo, el día, el hambre, el sueño y se sumerge en aquellas habitaciones que están destinadas a sus recuerdos, a la información que encuentra pertinente conservar y la que no quiere volver a revivir.

Ese día le apetece recordar un poco a su madre. Una mujer magnífica, soberana implacable que combatió valientemente contra aquel grupo de renegados liderados por su tío Moriarty. Fue la caída de su tío, pero también la de su madre.

Decide salir de su mente e ir a molestar a alguien en los alrededores del palacio. Se levanta, rueda por la cama y coloca los pies en el piso, golpeándose con algo frío y que suena a metal. Sherlock recuerda qué es y se inclina para tomarla entre sus manos.

La observa, la mueve, voltea y gira a contra luz. Nada interesante encuentra en ésta.

—Mágica, sí, claro— dice, pasando a rozar sus largos dedos contra el costado de ésta y arrojándola tras de sí. No da ni dos pasos cuando una brisa cálida y un aroma a hojas de limón con miel inundan la habitación.

—Tienes entre tus manos a tu esclavo, amo. ¿Qué deseas? Habla. Soy el servidor de la lámpara, en la tierra, en el aire y en el agua— clama una voz imponente, retumbando en la habitación pero que suena maravillosamente cálida también.

El príncipe se gira, observando al ente volátil frente a él. Su impresión se ve exteriorizada por un ligero movimiento de su nariz, pero vuelve a su estado normal unos segundos después.

La  _cosa_  es un hombre robusto, con cuerpo tonificado, cabello dorado como el sol y con un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo. Lleva una especie de chaleco sin botones que permite recorrer la vista por su cuerpo sin pudor y un pantalón holgado típico de la región vecina.

Sherlock no es de las personas a las que les interesa la presencia de otros, pero esta vez admite, sólo para él, que la  _cosa_  es de muy buen ver.

—Sigo esperándole, amo— y si hubiese tenido pies, seguramente en ese momento estaría golpeando el piso.

La frase regresa a Sherlock al  _mundo real_  y gruñe en respuesta. Pensó que aquello era alguna alucinación causada por el opio que confiscó de aquellos viajeros chinos que pasaron por ahí, pero no. Aquello es, hasta cierto punto, real.

Pero como su mente es demasiado no-normal, decide ignorarlo.

Y lo sigue haciendo por horas. Horas en las que él lo sigue a donde sea que vaya – siendo invisible para cualquiera que no sea su amo – y no se calla, repitiendo la misma frase como si fuese un mantra.

Sherlock harto, le ordena que regrese a su  _cosa_  y no le moleste. Él debe obedecer y lo hace, de mal humor. ¡Por Alá! Qué amo tan más imbécil le tocó esta vez.

El poderoso y milenario ente se queda atrapado en su lámpara por orden de su beneficiario, pensando diferentes formas de vengarse sin que el otro se diese cuenta. Sólo espera que no sea algún loco desquiciado al que deba matar – de nuevo – por el bien de la sanidad mundial. A pesar de tener el poder y la  _obligación_  de cumplir cualquier deseo que el amo en cuestión pida, el código de los genios también contiene cláusulas que se deben seguir en caso de encontrarse con éste tipo de amos.

En alguna vida pasada fue John, un joven envuelto en alguna guerra entre un lugar y otro. Pasó hace tanto tiempo, que ya no lo recuerda. Lo único que recuerda es su nombre, el cual sigue grabado dentro de la lámpara con sus uñas. Los primeros cientos de años para un genio recién nacido no son sencillos, los recuerdos de su antigua vida los asaltan mientras meditan – ellos no duermen – y las pesadillas y el encierro vuelven a algunos de los nuevos, locos. A éstos es necesario asesinarlos para evitar un peligro mayor.

Y a pesar del paso del tiempo, John no está cien por ciento seguro de su sanidad mental.

Se encuentra pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando siente movimiento. Seguramente su  _amo_  decida,  _por fin_ , pedir algo – eso le facilitaría saber si debe o no deshacerse de él – o simplemente lo esté pateando o arrojando a alguna parte. Espero que no sea al agua… una vez quisieron deshacerse de él en el mar muerto y… bueno, no fue una experiencia grata.

Siente que un remolino de aire caliente lo absorbe y sabe que la lámpara ha sido frotada.

—¿Ya se ha decidido, amo?— pregunta, tomando su papel como el genio atento con su amo. El hombre frente a él frunce el ceño, gesto que aparentemente es típico y usual en él, y coloca sus manos en posición de carpa bajo su barbilla. Le observa, fijamente. Con ese par de zafiros que parecen gemas pero a la vez, no lucen como nada sobre la tierra. Es como el infinito, como un remolino sin fin en el que uno puede entrar y perderse en su inmensidad y belleza.

—¿Puedes tomar forma más…  _humana_? Es irritante verte flotando así— John lo toma como una orden y aparece sus piernas. Ser incorpóreo no es esencial para un genio, pero él prefiere la facilidad de movilidad que le otorga el estado gaseoso.

—¿Así le parece bien, amo?

—Pasable— responde con una sonrisa petulante, logrando que el otro formara un mohín —Bien, debo decirte que no creo que seas lo que dices ser— espeta —pero Mycroft me confiscó mis bienes así que estoy aburrido y seguiré tu farsa hasta que entre en razón— John no dice nada —¿No vas a responder? Esto es aburrido.

—Si mi amo me lo permite— pide, Sherlock asiente y prosigue, sintiendo hervir su coraje. No le interesa seguir el protocolo de genios, este amo no es como ningún otro y en las dos únicas interacciones que han tenido, ya colmó su paciencia —Eres un maldito petulante, mimado y sin nada de tacto para nadie que entre en contacto contigo ¡y sólo nos hemos visto dos veces!— reclama, olvidando el tuteo, las normas, los modos ¡todo! —Simplificando, eres un imbécil.

El silencio cae sobre la habitación y lo único que se escucha es la respiración pausada del príncipe. Los dedos de John golpean la cama, que es donde se encuentra sentado, frente al otro. Se observan fijamente, la grandeza del mar contra la inmensidad del infinito…

—Llámame Sherlock— dice el príncipe mientras sonríe y extiende la mano. John observa de la mano al rostro del hombre frente a él y decide, como hace tanto tiempo no hace, decide confiar en él.

.

Convivir con un príncipe que cada dos segundos se aburre no es tan malo como pensó que sería. Una de las primeras cosas que Sherlock le pide es que le deje de llamar amo y se haga tangible para poder ir y venir por el palacio sin problema. John, que se sorprende por las peticiones, las concede. Comenzando un ir y venir con el joven.

Sherlock es especial, en muchos sentidos de la palabra. Se comporta como un infante cuando dice estar aburrido y es petulante con todos a su alrededor; sin embargo, con el ge– con John, es un poco diferente.

John lo descubre, o se da cuenta, algunos días después.

Sherlock manda acondicionar una habitación al lado de la suya, conectada por un par de telas de seda, para John. A pesar de la nula posibilidad de privacidad, Sherlock no le molesta demasiado. Es prudente con él y entablan conversaciones que pueden durar horas. El príncipe siempre pregunta algo sobre el vasto conocimiento del genio y éste responde con gusto, alegre de poder revivir algunos de sus recuerdos, alegre de ser algo más que un simple generador de deseos. Sí, Sherlock a veces le pide algo, pero no pasan de ser nimiedades, cosas para matar su aburrimiento o molestar a su hermano mayor.

Las cosas son más diferentes de lo que alguna vez pensó John y, antes de darse cuenta, ya se encuentra anhelando el día siguiente para saber qué harán o de qué hablarán entre ellos.

Pero cuando realmente se hace notorio el cambio es una noche en la cual Sherlock entra a la habitación de John. El genio no duerme, se encuentra en un estado de vigilia constante en el que puede sentir, escuchar y oler a su alrededor. El aroma a vainilla y los pasos suaves, como si casi no tocara el piso son los que le indican a John que se trata del príncipe.

John sigue  _durmiendo_.

Si su amo necesita algo, lo despertará – como siempre lo hace – y le pedirá tal o cual cosa sin contemplaciones. Pero nada de esto sucede. Al contrario, lo que siente no es la voz de Sherlock, sino el hundir de la mullida cama a sus pies. Siente el movimiento y cómo poco a poco el hundimiento se acerca más. El movimiento cesa cuando el cuerpo del joven príncipe se coloca a su costado, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de John.

El genio se mueve un poco, dándole a entender que  _recién despierta_ , finge un bostezo y se gira, quedando frente a frente a la silueta del otro.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No.

—¿Quieres saber algo?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Bien— concede, con su mirada aún sobre el otro —¿Quieres dormir?— Sherlock mueve su cabeza negativamente, moviendo los brazos alrededor del cuerpo del genio. John no ha sentido el calor de alguien en siglos, por lo que suspira complacido al sentir las caricias del menor.

John pasa su brazo alrededor del moreno también, quedándose abrazados en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad. La sensación cálida del aliento de Sherlock es reconfortante para el genio y el latir de su corazón le recuerda cuán vivo está. Le recuerda que Sherlock es efímero. Es un humano y como tal, es frágil. La vida es así. Hoy puede estar bien y el día de mañana ya no.

Los genios no sienten la necesidad de llorar por nada ni nadie, es absurdo en cualquier caso, pero en ese momento, con el pensamiento de que perderá tarde o temprano a Sherlock, deja brotar una única lágrima, la cual baja por su mejilla y cae sobre la mejilla del dormido príncipe.

El brillante príncipe se mueve, aprieta contra sí a John y murmura, más dormido que despierto – como pocas veces lo ha visto el genio.

—Desearía estar contigo para siempre.

John gime con dolor y a pesar de que él mismo desea cumplirle su pedido a Sherlock, ese es el único deseo que no pueden conceder los genios.

.

—¡Dónde está!— el grito atraviesa la sala donde Mycroft, junto con Greg, revisan algunos pergaminos.

—¿Quién, joven príncipe?

—¡John, quién más!

—Sherlock, tranquilízate.

—¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso, Mycroft! ¡John no está, desapareció! ¿Qué pasa si lo secuestraron? ¿Qué si se lo llevaron mientras estaba dormido conmigo?

—¿Contigo?

—Irrelevante.

—Sherlock, cálmate. Si dejaras de ir y venir por la habitación y me escucharas, sabrías dónde está John.

Renuente, el menor se siente frente a los hombres, cruza la pierna y tamborilea sus estilizados dedos contra su rodilla —¿Y bien?

—Efectivamente, John se fue— levanta la mano antes de que su hermano le interrumpa —Déjame terminar. John se fue por decisión propia, Sherlock.

—No, no pudo hacer algo así. ¡Mientes!

—Claro que no. Greg— llama y su concejal le pasa un rollo de pergamino —Dejo esto para ti.

Sherlock toma el rollo y sale tan rápido como entró.

Greg le envía una mirada preocupada a la puerta por la que desaparece Sherlock y vuelve a Mycroft —¿Estará bien?

—Si puede sobreponer esto, sí.

.

> _Mi querido Sherlock,_
> 
> _No quiero que pienses que te has deshecho de este genio que te servirá eternamente. Simplemente debo hacer un viaje urgente. Encontrarás que a pesar de llamarme al frotar mi lámpara, no saldré de ésta._
> 
> _No te preocupes por mí, querido amigo. Si todo sale bien, podré concederte tu último deseo. Hasta entonces, debo alejarme de ti, joven príncipe._
> 
> _Pero, si notas que mi lámpara pierde el calor que siempre ha tenido, olvídame. Es posible que haya perdido esta vez. Mis más sinceras disculpas, Sherlock. Al final, no soy tan buen genio como pretendí ser._
> 
> _Si por alguna razón vuelvo, me alegrará saber que te has convertido en un rey digno o un aventurero. Llegarás lejos, joven príncipe. Escucha mis palabras, estás destinado a la grandeza._
> 
> _Envía un saludo a tu hermano y a su concejal, diles que han sido como la familia que hace tanto no he tenido y les agradezco el haberme acogido aún sin saber de dónde me sacaste. Te extrañaré, mi querido príncipe._
> 
> _John._

—Bastardo— susurra mientras aprieta el papel entre sus manos. Observa la luna llena que se alza presumida sobre el océano de arena frente a él y piensa, su mente trabajando rápidamente para comprender una parte que no recuerda.

_Si todo sale bien, podré concederte tu último deseo._

Su último deseo…

Sherlock va y viene a través de sus recuerdos, entra en la habitación con sedas rodas y aroma a hojas de limón, aquella que es nueva y más grande, donde coloca todo lo referente a John con sumo cuidado y cariño. Cariño que es exclusivo del genio, ni más ni menos.

Porque el genio, a pesar de ser lo que es, es  _alguien_  para el príncipe. Porque no le importó decirle sus verdades después de tratarlo despectivamente. Porque el genio dejó de serlo cuando se convirtió simplemente en John. John su amigo. John su confidente. John su todo.

Y lo encuentra. La habitación, los aromas, la oscuridad, los abrazos. El deseo que su mente subconsciente exteriorizó sin darle permiso y sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en la promesa de John.

_Si todo sale bien, podré concederte tu último deseo._

—Estaré esperándote.

.

—Siguiente— pide Sherlock aburrido. Mycroft, a su lado, le envía una mueca de molestia.

—Dijiste que te comportarías.

—Me estoy aburriendo, Mycroft. Mi cerebro se seca— dice, hundiéndose más contra la silla alta.

—No es mi problema— espeta —Eso debiste pensar antes de disecar las gallinas de la cocinera ¿qué estabas pensando?

—Necesitaba probar un punto.

—Por Alá, Sherlock. ¡Qué diría John si viera lo que haces!

—No lo metas en esto— dice enfurruñado. Han pasado dos años desde que el genio se fue y el príncipe aún lleva consigo su lámpara, cerca de su muslo, entre sus ropas. Sintiendo la calidez del artefacto como si fuese el mismo John quien está ahí, junto a él.

Después de la partida de John, no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que lo que él sentía por el genio era lo mismo que Mycroft sentía por Greg. Y esa es la única razón por la cual sigue ahí, intentando no morir de aburrimiento ante su pueblo.

Es su castigo, lo sabe. Pero también es su pago. Porque al final de esa sesión, él saldría al exterior, con nada más que su mente, algunas provisiones y un caballo.

Es su recompensa por haber convencido a Mycroft de cambiar la estúpida ley que evitaba que se desposara con su concejal. Han formado una increíble dupla por años y nadie del reino tiene queja sobre ellos, así que ¿por qué negar lo obvio? Greg aún se siente en deuda con el menor, a pesar de que éste lo hizo por gusto.  _Sólo esta vez, hermano._

—¿Puedo irme ya?— gime Sherlock —Ya no entra nadie, es probable que ya se haya acabado la fila de hoy.

—No seas impaciente.

—¡Argh!

El reloj de arena parece jugar en su contra, incluso se ve más lleno de arriba que de abajo.

Pero algo le hace saltar de su silla.

La lámpara se siente fría.

—No…— susurra.

—¿Perdón?

—Debo… yo no…— su mirada luce perdida, su mente confusa.  _No puede… él no…_  y Greg le tranquiliza. Colocando su mano en su hombro y sonriéndole fraternalmente.

—Tranquilízate— le dice.

¿Tranquilizarse? ¿De verdad? ¡Es que no ve que John se ha ido! ¡Que una de sus indicaciones fue que se olvidara de él si aquello llegase a suceder! ¡Pero él no quiere olvidar a John! ¡Es  _su_  John! ¡ _Su_  genio! La persona más maravillosa del mundo. Con quien compartió todo. A quien dejó entrar y quedarse. Quien tiene un lugar especial en su Palacio Mental, ¡cómo puede olvidarse de él! ¡Es como arrancarse el corazón y tirarlo al vacío!

—¡No!— grita. Greg intenta nuevamente. Sherlock tiembla, su mirada está ausente, desenfocada. Lágrimas comienzan a surcar sus mejillas y ninguno está seguro de si es consciente —¡No!— esta vez, el grito es desgarrador.

Se levanta y antes de poder ser detenido por alguien, llega a la puerta. Necesita aire. Necesita verlo. Necesita a John.

Uno, dos, tres pasos más y se derrumba en la entrada del palacio.

Los guardias se acercan, pero él los rechaza.

No quiere sentir el dolor de perder a alguien nuevamente. No quiere. No.

Siente su mundo derrumbarse de nuevo, como cuando su padre se fue, como cuando su madre se fue. No quiere. No John. No él.

Comienza a hiperventilar y quiere salir. Salir y buscarle. No puede.

—¡John!— grita de nuevo, Mycroft y Greg detrás de él, en la puerta. El dolor se palpa, se corta con una daga. Se transmite con el aire y se queda en el corazón de todo aquel que es tocado por éste —John…

El dolor.

La oscuridad.

La soledad.

El frío.

Todo se torna… cálido.

La calidez de un par de brazos rodeándole le impacta. No es Mycroft, no es Greg. No es nadie que haya estado con él salvo…

—¿John?

—Regresé, Sherlock. Perdón por tardarme tanto.

Sherlock quiere decir algo, algo inteligente, algo que John se merezca. Pero nada sale. Lo único que puede hacer es abrazarlo fuertemente, enterrar la cara en su pecho y escuchar… escuchar el latido de su corazón.

.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

—Uhm…— Sherlock cabalga un poco más para acercarse a John —Aventuras, John.

—¿Aventuras?

—Claro. Dijiste que querías que fuese un aventurero, y aquí estamos.

—Ya. ¿Y hacia dónde vamos, señor aventurero?

—A donde queramos ir, John. ¡El mundo es nuestro!

—Sí, sí… lo que digas— se acerca un poco más hasta llegar a los labios del príncipe y lo besa. Un beso pequeño, un escarmiento por dejarlo bajo estricta vigilancia durante tres días seguidos. Vigilancia que, según él, servía para evitar que escapase, desapareciese o lo que fuera que se le ocurriera. John tardó esos tres días en explicarle que realmente ya no podía escapar, puesto que su viaje fue, precisamente, para renunciar a ser un genio – cosa no muy apreciada en el mundo mágico. No fue fácil. El tiempo en el mundo mágico y el humano transcurre a diferente velocidad y lo que para John fueron dos días, para Sherlock fueron años.

Pero al fin, después del esfuerzo, las pruebas, el dolor y la pérdida de sus poderes, puede decir que es un humano como Sherlock, Mycroft y Greg. Un humano que se enfermará, crecerá y envejecerá con los años.

—¡Vamos, John! No te pongas sentimental— reclama sin sonar muy convencido.

—No me reclames después— encoge los hombros y se acomoda un poco.

—Ya veremos.

—Sí, claro. Lo dice quien no puede dormir si no me tiene en brazos.

—No te creas mucho.

—Te quiero.

—También te quiero. ¿Nos vamos?

—Nos vamos— sonríe John, besando de nuevo a Sherlock porque aunque trate de negarlo, adora hacerlo —¡Por nuestra aventura!— exclama el ex genio, alzando el puño hacia el cielo mientras sonríe ampliamente.

—Ridículo— pero sonríe también.

La vida de ambos está llena ahora.

Nadie sabe lo que les depara el futuro ni cuál será la siguiente aventura que tendrán. Pero lo que ellos sí saben es que sus vidas no volverán a ser solitarias y frías como lo fueron hasta antes de conocerse.

Porque John le concedió su último deseo a Sherlock.

_Desearía estar contigo para siempre._

Y "para siempre" no es una medida tan pequeña de tiempo.


End file.
